New Neighbor
by finelia1997
Summary: Julian gets jealous of his new neighbor
1. Meeting Shun

**Okay guys this story is called new neighbor because obviously it's about Julian getting a new neighbor. But Julian's new neighbor is the most talented person Julian ever met and he starts to get a little jealous of his new neighbors fame and fortune. Even his teammates seem to like him better than Julian himself. So when Team Excalibur and the Kozern family are invited for tea at the new neighbor's mansion Julian decides to give the new neighbor the cold shoulder. But will this work out or will Julian have to go and find a new Team Excalibur.**

It was a warm spring day in Italy as Team Excalibur trained themselves after the World Championships had ended when they noticed a moving van in the front of the mansion that was in the next estate from the Kozern estate.

"Looks like Julian will be getting some new neighbors," Sophie said as a limo pulled up next to the van.

"As long as they stay out my way then we'll have nothing to deal with," Julian said as a few young teenage boys came out of the limo along with a couple. One of the boys had long black and looked their age.

"The one with the long black hair looks our age so maybe we might have a new friend for once," Wales said as the boy noticed them and waved.

Everyone except Julian waved back at him. The boy smiled softly and went back to the couple who were telling him to come inside the mansion.

"He seems nice for now," Klaus said as the couple disappeared along with their sons into the mansion.

A week later Julian's parents paid the new neighbors a visit. When they returned they told Team Excalibur that the long haired boy's name was Shunaton and that he was very talented at everything. They also said that Shun graduated from high school at the age of 14 along with his friends Montgomery and Finelia as the top three in their class. Also their singing was beautiful as Shunaton played a recording for them. Shunaton even had a room for his pokemon to play in and his own pokemon were well mannered and sweet. Shunaton's parents knew that Shunaton missed his friends dearly and they wanted him to be friends with Julian and Team Excalibur. To do that they invited them to tea during the weekend and having them stay in _their_ mansion for a while.

"I am not going to that pampered prince's mansion," Julian said angry as he and the rest of Team Excalibur sat in the living room.

"Come on Julian lighten up. Maybe he could be a great addition to the team," Klaus said annoyed.

"Klaus is right. You haven't even met the guy and you're already starting to dislike him," Wales said surprised at Julian's tone of voice.

"I don't care. He's just a big showoff if you ask me," Julian said becoming angrier at his team.

"Oh and you're not a showoff either with all your achievements? Face it Julian you're just jealous of him," Sophie said as she walked to her room.

Everyone gasped. Sophie had never said anything bad to Julian or the team. They wondered if Team Excalibur would break up after the visit to Julian's neighbor's mansion.

"We'll see who's the showoff at tea," Julian said as the rest of team got ready for bed.

During the next few days before the weekend Sophie saw Shunaton in his garden playing the flute. She admitted that his flute playing was pure and beautiful. Sometimes Shunaton caught her spying on him but instead of leaving he smiled and waved to her telling her that he looked forward to meeting Team Excalibur during the weekend when they would stay over at _his _mansion and have tea with his family. Sophie would then in return tell him that she looked forward to getting to know him better on that weekend. She only told this to Wales and Klaus but not Julian or else Julian would get angry with her for speaking to his neighbor. When the weekend came Shunaton's parents Shaun and Shiori greeted them with warm smiles and lead them to the courtyard where Shunaton was waiting for them by the flower path. Julian had noticed that Shunaton had dressed up for the occasion just by looking at his attire. Shunaton had worn a white gown up to his knees and white pants underneath it. His was also wearing white pumps and a few white ribbons in his hair. The whole thing made him look girly but Julian kept his mouth shut as they were given the tea and scones.

Shunaton was the first to speak up. "It's an honor to meet you Team Excalibur. I've heard so many wonderful things about you all."

"It's an honor to meet you as well Shunaton. We've heard a lot about your talent," Wales said giving Shunaton a warm smile.

"Oh please call me Shun. My friends call me Shun as wel- Ouch," Shunaton yelped when he felt Julian kick him from under the table.

"Julian be nice," Sophie said angry at Julian for his actions.

"I am being nice… in a mean way," Julian said with a smirk.

"So Shun we're heard that you can sing really well," Klaus said trying to break the tension around the courtyard.

The adults and children were in separate tables as servants waited to be called upon for more tea or scones. A few pokemon were playing with each other so that everyone could have a little bit of entertainment. One of the pokemon, a minccino went over to the children and leaped into Sophie's lap.

"Well aren't you a cutie," Sophie said as she stroked the minccino's head making the minccino squeal in delight.

"Her name is Minmin. She's my partner pokemon. She's still trying to get used to here since her true love FinFin is with my friend Montgomery," Shun said as MinMin leaped into Wales's lap next.

"Well I'm sure she'll make some new friends and so will you," Klaus said as MinMin gave Wales a photo album from under the table.

"Is this the photo album with all the good memories you had with your friends," Wales asked as looking at the front cover.

"Indeed there is a lot of memories I kept since I moved. I really miss my old friends but we talk to each other on chat box every night," Shun said lightly.

Wales traced his hand on the front cover before asking. "May I?"

"Of course," Shun said as he smiled.

Once Wales opened the book a picture of Shun and his friends was on the front page. From left right was in the following order. Montgomery, Finelia, Lila, Shun, Galetea, Sena, and Aurora.

"So those people were your old friends," Sophie asked as Team Excalibur looked at the picture.

"Indeed we went to Alfea college together and that's how we met. We were in the same dorm so we got along easily. We did argue sometimes but that's what friends do. When they found out I had to move here they threw a goodbye party for me and wished me good luck," Shun said remembering the day of the party where he said his farewells to his friends.

"Sounds like they were true friends," Wales said as they flipped through the pages of the album.

"Yes they were. I never felt so happy in my life when I first met them," Shun said with a sad smile.

"Sounds like they were immature to me," Julian said annoyed.

Shun gasped but he kept his cool as he spoke.

"They were not immature. They're really respectful towards others and they were kind toward everything they saw," Shun said as he struggled to keep his cool but he was shocked that Julian would say such a thing about his friends even though he didn't even know them yet.

"Still I'm not surprised that you don't have any friends here yet. It's always hard to be a showoff of your talents," Julian said with an evil smile as Sophie and Wales tried to get him shut up.

"I beg your pardon? What's that supposed to mean," Shun said feeling upset and offended by Julian's words.

_What is up with this guy? Why is he being so mean to me? He doesn't even know me yet._

"You're so good at everything you do that well some people might try to ruin your reputation as being the most talented person on earth. Your old must be jealous of you right now or else they would've never your friends in the first place because you're a big weirdo," Julian said as the adults heard him.

"Julian," the rest of Team Excalibur yelled shocked.

But it was already too late. Shun got up and ran inside his mansion with tears streaming through his cheeks letting out a few sobs from his mouth. He had never felt so hurt in his life. After that Shaun and Shiori told them to leave until Julian apologized to Shun for hurting his feelings.

"I can't believe you hurt Shun's feelings just when we were about to become friends with that guy," Wales yelled angry as they sat on the couch that night.

"Wales is right. You didn't even know him yet and still you hurt his feelings right in front of his parents," Sophie screamed as she sat next to Wales.

"If you guys like him so much then why don't you go stay at his house," Julian said angry.

"Fine then we will," they said as they stormed off to their rooms.

**So what do you guys think? It's pretty cool if you ask me. The next chapter is about how they talk to each other in chatbox. I hope it works out**


	2. Chatting with Shun and his Friends

**So Wales and Sophie are pretty mad at Julian right now. So when they got to chat box they notice that Shun is there talking to his friends and they decide to apologize to him. That's when Shun introduces them to his friends.**

**Bluewales- Wales**

**Whitecitus- Sophie**

**MinMinLove- Shun**

**MysteriousMonty- Montgomery**

**IcicleShine- Finn**

**SunriseAura- Aurora**

**HungerFire- Lila**

**NatureLove- Sena**

**FairyLight- Galetea**

**FriendshipFairy: Chao Xin**

When Wales and Sophie got to their rooms they went to their computers and logged into chat box.

Bluewales: Sophie you there?

Whitecitus: Right here Wales.

Bluewales: I'm sure Shun is online right now.

Whitecitus: How do you know?

Bluewales: There's a user name called MinMinLove. That has got to be Shun. MinMinLove is talking to MysteriousMonty, IcicleShine, SunriseAura, HungerFire, NatureLove, FriendshipFairy and FairyLight.

Whitecitus: Those must be his old friends. But we can't just come in to their conversation. I'm sure Shun will get angry if we did.

Bluewales: We have to or else he'll never forgive us for what Julian said to him.

Whitecitus: Alright then.

(Shun's conversation)

MinMinLove: So remember Chao Xin that when trying to attack someone you have to focus into your powers to deliver the perfect powerful attack or else you never know where the attack will happen.

FairyLight: The same with defending yourself too.

FriendshipFairy: Got it. So Shun how was your meeting with Team Excalibur?

Bluewales: Hi everyone!

(In everyone's houses except for Sophie and Wales Shun and his friends fell off their chairs in shock)

MinMinLove: Wales is that you?

Whitecitus: And Sophie.

MysteriousMonty: Who in the world are you guys?

Whitecitus: Sorry for scaring you guys. I'm Sophie.

Bluewales: And I'm Wales.

FairyLight: I'm Galetea

FriendshipFairy: I'm Chao Xin.

IcicleShine: I'm Finelia. But please call me Finn.

HungerFire: I'm Waterlilia. But call me Lila.

SunriseAura: I'm Aurora.

NatureLove: I'm Sena

MysteriousMonty: I'm Montgomery. But please call me Monty.

MinMinLove: So I guess we all know each other's names now so let's cut to the chase. Wales Sophie what are you guys doing here?

Whitecitus: We wanted to say we're sorry.

Bluewales: We didn't mean for Julian to be mean to you. When Julian found out about you for the first time he called you a pampered prince. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be kind to you in the first place.

MinMinLove: It's okay. I'm over it. You guys still coming to the mansion tomorrow? My friends you see here are coming to stay tomorrow too so I really want you guys to know them better.

Whitecitus: Of course we are except Julian and Klaus. Right Wales?

Bluewales: You bet!

MinMinLove: That's great! For right now we can get to know each other here. Guys as you know they Sophie and Wales from Team Excalibur. Well you two. This is my team of Pokémon trainers, bladers and tai chi chasers. We work together to stop crimes and help others when they are in the need of assistance. Montgomery you start first. Tell Sophie and Wales all about yourself.

Shun knew he was making this stuff up but he couldn't tell Sophie and Wales about their true goal yet.

MysteriousMonty: Alright. I'm a Pokémon trainer who really wants to be the best I can be. I have a special bond with each and every one of my Pokémon. I have a fear of water and fire-type Pokémon. My oldest brother died a few months before I became a trainer. I'm the youngest in my family and I'm the sickliest. My partner Pokémon is Throh. My favorite color is lilac and not because it's the color of my eyes.

IcicleShine: I'm a tai chi chaser along with Sena. We work hard to help those in of heroic efforts. I have mainly fire-type Pokémon. My partner is a Torchic that stays in my hair. My mother was killed a few months ago. I have no idea where my twin sister has disappeared to. I live with my father who loves me dearly. My favorite color is light blue.

NatureLove: I'm a tai chi chaser with Finn. I'm childhood friend with him so I usually comfort him when he's upset about losing his mother. My partner Pokémon is an Oshowatt. I'm the daughter of a general. My family comes from a long line of warriors that goes way back. My favorite color is pink.

HungerFire: I'm a young normal-type trainer. I love to go on adventures with my Pokémon and I'm not afraid of any danger. My partner Pokémon is a Snivy. My favorite color is red.

SunriseAura: I'm a young pokemon trainer as well. I'm willing to do anything for the people I love. My partner pokemon is a glaceon named Crystal. My favorite color is also pink.

FairyLight: I'm a young girl who has a special bond with everyone in the group. I usually help cheer people up when they're feeling down. My partner pokemon is a Lopunny. My favorite color is yellow.

FriendshipFairy: I'm a representative from the Chinese team you defeated. I have a poor family and a twin brother. I work hard to help my family earn money. My mom died just a few weeks ago. My partner pokemon is a Togepi. My favorite color is teal.

Bluewales: Wow you and your friends are very unique Shun.

Whitecitus: Wales is right. You all have a few things in common with each other and you guys rarely fight. Unlike us and Julian.

MinMinlove: No need to worry guys. You will be able to get to know each other once you guys come tomorrow and I'm super excited for it.

Bluewales: There's one question I have for you Shun.

MinMinLove: What is Wales?

Bluewales: How can you control your group so easily. They always obey you no matter what.

MinMinLove: Why don't you ask them yourself since you're so curious.

MysteriousMonty: I obey Shun because he helped me get my partner back to the side of good.

Whitecitus: Shun must've helped you all a lot.

SunriseAura: He saved me from falling off a cliff.

MinMinLove: That was the scariest thing I ever did!

Bluewales: Can't blame you for saying that Shun.

IcicleShine: He saved my partner pokemon.

MinMinLove: Your partner pokemon was dangling from the ceiling of your house Finn!

IcicleShine: Hey it wasn't my fault!

NatureLove: It was my fault. I accidently tied a rope to Torchic's leg.

IcicleShine: You did what!? You know how much trouble you got me in! I got a huge lecture from my father about responsibility and how to take better care of my pokemon when he's not around!

MyteriousMonty: Okay let's stop talking about this for right now.

FriendshipFairy: Montgomery's right. We were focusing on Shun's day with Team Excalibur.

FairyLight: Thank you for reminding us Chao Xin. So I'm guessing your day was terrible wasn't it Shun?

MinMinLove: I never felt so hurt in my life when Julian called me a weirdo.

SunriseAura: You're not a weirdo to us Shun.

MinMinLove: Thanks guys. But Julian said some pretty bad things about you guys too.

NatureLove: What did he say!

MinMinLove: He said you guys were immature.

FairyLight: What?! I swear if I see that guy tomorrow I will tear him apart!

IcicleShine: Um Wales, Sophie you guys better keep Julian away from Galatea because she hurt anyone easily.

FairyLight: I'm still here you know!

Bluewales: Well its getting late see you guys tomorrow.

All: Good night!

**Okay this was super long so next time Wales and Sophie finally meet Shun's friends and Julian appears a little bit in the next chapter. Read and Review please!**


	3. Author's Sorry Note!

**Hey guys I'm mega sorry I didn't update in 5 months I was busy with my other stories that I forgot about this . I'll update this in memorial day I promise. I just need some more time because I couldn't figure out what to do for this story mega sorry but can you guys please review my story IV's pranks because I really need some pranks for that story. Thank you and sorry again!**


End file.
